


Stuck

by cryscendo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you're stuck dealing with the adorably stupid Jake English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend of mine, I hope he enjoys it.

Your name is John Egbert and you’re stuck at sort of a crossroads here. You’re stuck as Jake English throws his arm over your shoulder, while giving you that stupid grin of his. You’re stuck as he drags you around everywhere he decides to go. You’re stuck as he speaks to you with that stupidly adorable British accent of his.

No, you did not just describe his accent as adorable. That is not a thing that just happened. It’s anything but adorable. It’s obnoxious and you can’t stand listening to it ring in your ear every god forsaken day of your life. Plus, English accents are way overrated in your opinion anyway. You have no attraction to it whatsoever.

Okay, so maybe kind of downright sexy. Only a little.

Maybe you also have a thing for the Englishman. But that could just be obnoxious teenage boy hormones talking. It’s not like it’s a huge secret that you like guys. You remember Dave taunting you about it almost all too well. But honestly, maybe this is just physical attraction. You can’t lie to yourself and say that you wouldn’t kill to have your hands travel all over that naturally tanned skin, or that you wouldn’t want his goddamn perfect lips on yours, because you totally would. That doesn’t mean you’re falling for him.

Fuck, you totally are.

You’re falling for Jake English and you know it. His perfect eyes, hair, accent, everything. You’re falling for every single bit of it. And to make matters worse, you think he’s totally aware of this fact. That’s why he seems to go out of his way to touch you, be it on the shoulder, or just to ruffle your hair. You claim it annoys you, but you’re sure he can see right through it. Granted, you’re not the best actor, but you one would think you could fool a dumb Brit.

But you swear one thing, it that dumbass shows his stupid face again, you will not hesitate to kiss those perfect lips in the slightest. What’s the point in hiding it at this point? He knows you like him and if he continues to push it, well, then you can claim that he was asking for it. A kiss for a hair touch. Seems fair enough, you think. And if those kisses turn into touches, then who’s complaining?

Your name is John Egbert and yeah, you’re definitely stuck with having a thing for the stupidly adorable Jake English.


End file.
